Shippo Okamizuka
He is a missing-nin and the last surviving member of the Okamizuka Wolf-User Clan, a rivaling family of the Inuzuka Clan. Personality He is a grumpy enemy, he is mean, grudgeful, rude, and beastly. He has no understandement of table manners and never uses a fork or a knife, always his hands and teeth. He is blood-thristy, always torturing his foe before killing them, usually by eating them alive. He likes to fight as many foes as he can before he drops, he will never run from a battle. He also likes his women, always looking for a good mate. He hates anyone from the Inuzuka Clan, willing to sarcifice allies to kill a member of the Inuzuka Clan. He practices the art of cannibalism, claiming animals do it all the time. He is good friends to his animal partner, Chimaru. History He belonged to the Okamizuka Clan, a clan of animal-using ninjas who specialize in wolves. The Okamizuka Clan and the Inuzuka Clan were enemies for a long time, always trying to destroy eachother. Shippo was raised from birth to kill, as that is the Okamizuka Clan's way, to live to kill. He was given his friend and partner, Chimaru, as a gift for killing and eating his first victim at age 6. At the age of seven, the Leaf Village were fed up with the Okamizuka stealing people, killing and eating them, and they decided to help the Inuzaka Clan kill the whole Okamizuka Clan. Shippo escaped, but did not know if any of his other clan members survived, from that day, he swore vengeance against the Inuzaka Clan and the Hidden Leaf Village. At the age of 10, he met the evil mastermind of the Lost Ones, SAM, and he joined the Lost Ones, hoping to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Inuzaka Clan with it. Abilities Speed: His speed is almost more faster than Kiba's speed. Claws & Teeth: He has incredibly sharp claws and teeth, able to rip through flesh in great ease. Enhanced Sences: He is able to hear, smell, and taste the same as a wolf, his strongest, like Kiba, is his smell, also his weakness. Jutsu Four Legs Technique: '''He fights on all fours, just like Kiba. '''Replacement Jutsu Teleportation Jutsu Wolf Fang Jutsu: He is able to charge his right palm with red chakra, and when he stabs a person on their body with all five claws, it will send a great pain across their body. Wolf's Disease Jutsu: He is able to charge his right palm with green chakra, and when he stabs a person on their body with all five claws, it will give the person a powerful poison which hinders movement, causes pain, and creates vomiting, lasts about thrity minutes. Wolf Lighting Fang Justu: He charges thunder on his right palm and able to give someone electrical damage by touch. Wolf Pack Jutsu: Pretty much a copy of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, just with a different name. '''Werewolf Jutsu: '''He is able to fuse with Chimaru to become a werewolf like being, with greater strength, speed, and claws and teeth with rabies. Trivia *He was born on the same day as Kiba Inuzaka. *His favorite food is deer jerky and humans. *His least favorite is anything that is not meat. *Shippo's hobbies is to kill and mate. Category:Male Category:Missing-nin